


Destiny's Sunset

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/F, Fanart, Future Skin on Krakoa, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: Why should Destiny care for a sunset she cannot see when she has far more beautiful things to touch?
Relationships: Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Destiny's Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to [X-Cerpts](https://www.instagram.com/x_cerpts/?hl=en)'s tribute to Marvel's Swimsuit Special, first published on Instagram (but I like to keep my fanworks in one place).


End file.
